


La Princesa y el Carcelero

by VinsmokeDSil



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Lemon, Minor Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo - Freeform, bleach univers, ulquihime, ulquiorra - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinsmokeDSil/pseuds/VinsmokeDSil
Summary: Ulquiorra viaja al mundo humano con una única misión: acabar con el humano con poderes de Shinigami, por orden de Lord Aizen.Ahí se encuentra con una mujer con unos extraños poderes, que consiguen llamar su atención. A partir de ese momento, hará lo que esté en su mano para descubrir qué es lo que le intriga tanto de esos ojos, que le miran sin temor alguno.Versión del manga de Bleach des del punto de vista de Ulquiorra, con algunos cambios respecto a la historia original.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Kudos: 3





	La Princesa y el Carcelero

**Nuestro mundo carece de sentido.**

**Vivir aquí carece de sentido.**

**Desde nuestras existencias más desprovistas de sentido, pensamos en el mundo.**

**El hecho de saber que nada tiene sentido, carece de sentido en sí mismo.**

Luz.

Eso fue lo primero que notó una vez llegó al mundo humano, la luz del Sol. No se parecía para nada a esa luz blanca y sin vida de Hueco Mundo, ni siquiera al cielo artificial que Lord Aizen colocó en Las Noches.

Dos Arrancars acababan de llegar al mundo humano a través de una Garganta. Arrancars, Hollows que habían podido quitarse sus máscaras, obteniendo así un inmenso poder que les hacía superiores incluso a los de su propia raza.

Y dos de ellos se encontraban en la ciudad de Karakura, listos para su misión. Uno era grande, realmente enorme. Solo quedaba la mandíbula inferior de su máscara, era castaño, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta, y rapado en la parte superior. Parecía mirar al mundo con arrogancia.

El otro, más pequeño, delgado, de piel extremadamente pálida y pelo lacio y negro, sobre el cual descansaba la mitad de un casco con un cuerno, restos de su máscara. Pero ese no era lo que más destacaba de él.

Eran sus ojos, grandes y verdes, como un gato. Fríos. Extremadamente fríos. Su estigma recorría des de sus ojos hasta su cuello, dos finas líneas verdes. Daban la impresión de ser un camino de lágrimas, aunque no hubiera llorado ni una sola vez des que se convirtió en Hollow.

Esos ojos verdes lo miraban todo sin expresión alguna, observando cada mínimo detalle que le rodeaba, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Era mucho más intimidante que su compañero.

_Brilla demasiado. Es molesto._

No le gustaba. Acababa de pisar el mundo humano por primera vez en siglos y ya quería irse. Quería realizar su misión y volver cuanto antes.

_Demasiado cálido. En las noches de estaba más fresco._

La luz del Sol provocaba una subida en la temperatura ambiental, tenía calor, por lo que se desabrochó un poco el chaqué, dejando a la vista su agujero de Hollow. De esta manera, también dejaría bien claras sus intenciones a cualquier enemigo.

–Buuuf… No sé cuántas veces vine a este mundo cuando iba con máscara, pero me sigue pareciendo tan aburrido como siempre. ¡La carga espiritual es tan floja que cuesta respirar! –exclamó su compañero, mirándolo todo con aburrimiento y superioridad.

–Deja de quejarte. Te dije que me las apañaba bien solo. Has venido porque has querido, Yammy. –respondió el de ojos verdes con cierto cansancio.

Para variar, no le hizo no caso. En vez de eso, empezó a gritarles a los humanos. Seres con tan poca carga espiritual que ni siquiera eren capaces de verles. Patéticos.

Yammy, harto de sentir sus ojos fijos en el cráter que habían dejado en su aterrizaje, empezó a devorar sus almas, aspirándolas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Empezó a quejarse de su asqueroso sabor.

– ¿Y qué esperabas? Unas almas tan finas no pueden saber bien. –desde su punto de vista, las almas humanas sin poder espiritual no era que supieran mal, es que ni siquiera tenían sabor alguno. Totalmente insípidas. Nada.

Igual que comerte la arena del desierto.

_Sabía que éste idiota iba a retrasarme._

La misión era sencilla: matar al humano.

No lo entendía. ¿Qué peligro podía tener un simple humano? Por mucho poder espiritual que tuviera, seguía siendo humano. Pero las órdenes de Lord Aizen eran imperativas, y si le decía que lo matara, lo haría sin vacilar.

– ¡Es que nos estaban mirando como si fuéramos animales de circo!

–Los humanos no pueden vernos. No te miraban a ti. –dijo él, con total indiferencia. 

–Ya lo sé, pero me fastidiaban. –dijo el Arrancar, tomando una pausa. – ¿Y bien? ¿A cuántos hay que matar?

–A uno. No hace falta acabar con nadie más. –respondió con su habitual desinterés, por mucho que le fastidiaran sus palabras.

 _Ese glotón…_ Ni siquiera se había interesado en el objetivo. Le importaba una mierda el motivo por el que Lord Aizen le había mandado al mundo humano, solo le importaba alimentarse de cuantas más almas mejor. Ese había sido su único motivo para acompañarle.

La misión. Su misión. Eso era lo verdaderamente importante. Si Yammy quería atiborrarse de almas humanas, que lo hiciera, a él le daba lo mismo.

– ¿Y cómo vamos a encontrar a uno entre tantos? –preguntó el más grande.

–He oído que en este mundo hay como mucho tres individuos capaces de pelear con un nivel espiritual aceptable. El resto son basura. Será fácil encontrar al que buscamos.

Dos Shinigamis, antiguos capitanes. La mujer de piel oscura y el hombre rubio. Y por último, el humano con poderes de Shinigami. Esa era la información que le había dado lord Aizen.

Un movimiento a su derecha. Alguien se levantaba. ¿Un superviviente del ataque de Yammy? Vaya, toda una novedad. Debía tener una cantidad mínima de poder espiritual.

Aun así, no dejaba de ser basura.

– ¡Ulquiorra! ¿Es ésta? –No hacía falta ser demasiado hábil para darse cuenta que esa mujer no podía ser su objetivo.

Ulquiorra. El hombre de confianza de Lord Aizen, quien le hizo recuperar la razón y le dio un objetivo más que vagar en la nada del desierto de Hueco Mundo, alimentándose de otros Hollows. El primer Hollow con el que usó la Hôgyoku, su primer soldado. Cuarta Espada de su ejército. Uno de los Arrancars más poderosos que existían. Y tenía que hacer de canguro de Yammy.

Suspiró y miró en dirección a la humana.

Temblaba enfrente de su compañero, no podía ni respirar. La presión espiritual del arrancar era demasiado para esa mujer, parecía que fuera a morir en cualquier momento.

–Fíjate bien, idiota. Su espíritu se hunde solo con que te acerques. Es basura.

Yammy siempre se pegaba a él, le seguía a todas partes. El arrancar sospechaba que era porque era el único de los Espada que no le había echado de su lado a patadas, por pesado. La Cuarta Espada vivía en la indiferencia más absoluta, así que no le importaba si el otro se le pegaba como una lapa.

Yammy se lanzó directo hacia ella, dispuesto a matarla. Estaba furioso porque había sobrevivido, se lo había tomado como una humillación.

En ese instante, fue cuando la vió por primera vez.

Un humano, varón, de gran tamaño, se puso enfrente de Yammy, frenando su patada. Sorprendente. Pero Ulquiorra no le miraba a él. La miraba a ella.

A la mujer castaña que protegía a la otra humana.

Era capaz de verlos, y sus ojos grises parecían indicarle que no les tenía miedo. Curioso.

– ¡Ulquiorra! ¿Es éste? –preguntó otra vez Yammy, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Le había obligado a apartar su mirada de la mujer para mirar al hombre.

–Yammy… Deberías practicar un poco más con tu sistema de “pesquisa” y verificarlo por ti mismo. Que se ve a primera vista. –Dijo molesto. ¿Cuántas veces debía decirle lo mismo? –ese también es basura.

Empezaba a cansarse de esto. Hubiera preferido venir solo, localizar al humano, acabar con él y regresar a las Noches.

Observó a la mujer alejarse con la otra humana. Había algo extraño en ella. Su olor. Era diferente al del resto de los humanos, Shinigamis o Hollows. Incluso diferente al humano con ese brazo de Hollow, que Yammy fácilmente le había arrancado y partido en dos.

La mujer volvió corriendo, chillando lo que suponía era el nombre del hombre. ¿Acaso era estúpida? ¿Por qué volvía? Incluso con las habilidades de Yammy, debía sentir que no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad contra ellos.

La Décima Espada la encaró y la miró, intentando descifrar alguna especie de código que no entendía.

– ¡Ulquiorra! Esta chica… ¿también es basura? –dijo el Arrancar, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Estaba ahí, quieta, de rodillas enfrente de Yammy. Pero no le miraba a él, no lo hizo ni una sola vez. Solo miraba al humano ensangrentado del suelo. Estaba prácticamente muerto, era imposible hacer nada por él.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía ahí?

–Sí, es basura –dijo Ulquiorra, cerrando los ojos. No le apetecía ver como Yammy destrozaba el cuerpo de esa mujer hasta dejarla agonizando en una masa de carne, huesos y sangre.

Por mucho que intentara huir, sería imposible. Ellos eran demasiado rápidos, la atraparían en menos de un segundo. ¿Se habría resignado a morir? No, no era eso…

– ¿Ah, sí? –Yammy se lanzó a su ataque, dispuesto a matarla. Volvió a abrir los ojos, esa mujer le causaba demasiada curiosidad.

¿Por qué no huía? ¿Por qué no les tenía miedo?

Ulquiorra lo observó todo, muy atento. ¿Seguiría tan tranquila ahora que su vida iba a llegar a su fin?

–Santen Keshun.

Una luz anaranjada, muy brillante, apareció frente a ella, deteniendo la mano de Yammy. ¿Qué había sido eso?

_Un escudo._

Interesante.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Yammy. Podía ser estúpido, pero al menos era capaz de ver que esa humana no era normal.

La mujer se levantó, mirándoles, con auténtica determinación en sus ojos. Iba a plantarles cara. Iba a luchar contra ellos.

–Sôten Kishun

Una humana contra dos espadas.

Esa misma luz que había repelido a Yammy se posó sobre el brazo destrozado del humano, y empezó a curarlo…

_¿Una técnica de regeneración? No… no es eso. Está invirtiendo algo. No sé si el tiempo o el espacio, pero sea lo que sea, no lo está “curando”. Nunca había visto una técnica así…_

Muy interesante.

–Qué humana… tan extraña. –dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa, esa que solo podrían ver los que de verdad le conocieran. Básicamente, absolutamente nadie. Para el mundo, seguiría llevando su máscara de pasotismo.

La vió alzar sus manos al frente, apuntando a Yammy, sorprendido por esa pequeña chiquilla. De esos ojos grises, tan grandes como los suyos. Dudaba, había algo que la afligía. No era miedo, parecía inseguridad. ¿Una humana con esos poderes, dudando de ella misma?

Su mirada cambió. Esa decisión. No era el simple deseo de luchar, era la determinación de proteger.

– ¡TSUBAKI! ¡Koten zanshun! ¡Yo te rechazo!

Su ataque iba directo a Yammy. Todo su poder concentrado en ese ataque, dispuesta a pararles los pies, a detenerles. Muy curioso. 

Yammy detuvo su ataque con extrema facilidad, de manera casi insultante.

_¿Eso es todo? Menuda decepción._

Esa mujer tenía un buen poder defensivo y regenerativo, pero el ofensivo era de risa.

Se recordó a sí mismo, que por eso no le interesaban lo más mínimo los humanos. Eran débiles. Frágiles. Masas de estúpidas e inútiles emociones que los hacían más débiles todavía. Casi se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo por haberse fijado en esa mujer.

Estaba sorprendida. ¿De verdad le sorprendía que Yammy hubiera parado su ataque con una sola mano? Esos malditos humanos no eran nada comparado a los Arrancars. Esa mujer había sido demasiado arrogante al plantarse enfrente de ellos.

– ¿Qué hacemos, Ulquiorra? La chica usa una técnica rara. ¿Le quitamos brazos y piernas y se la llevamos a Aizen?

Terror. Ahora sí veía puro terror en sus ojos. Ese simple nombre infundiría miedo a cualquiera. Y más si se veía completamente indefensa ante ellos. Esa chica iba a morir, y ella lo sabía.

–No… –dijo demasiado rápido. –No hace falta. Mátala, Yammy –dijo en un intento de corregirse a sí mismo.

No conocía de nada a esa mujer, pero prefería que muriera ahí, en sus manos, de forma rápida e indolora. No quería que fuera a Las Noches, que Lord Aizen estuviera cerca de ella.

Fuera lo que fuera que esa humana podía hacer, sería mucho mejor para ella cualquier opción antes que Lord Aizen le pusiera una mano encima.

– ¡Vale! –un acto de piedad para la humana que le había entretenido durante diez segundos.

Yammy iba a matarla. Iba a morir. Y él no iba a impedirlo, solamente se quedaría mirando.

La mano de Yammy, directa a su rostro. Iba a matarla. Se quedaría mirando. ¿Se quedaría mirando?

Por tercera vez ese día, el ataque de Yammy fue frenado. Esta vez, por la punta de una espada. Una Zampakuto. Un Shinigami de cabellos naranjas.

El humano.

El humano con poderes de Shinigami del que habló Lord Aizen.

Su objetivo.

Perfecto, no tendrían que ir a buscarle.

Y acababa de liberar su Bankai.

– ¿Bankai? Oye, Ulquiorra… ¿es éste? – _Podrías ni siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de fingir que usas tu Pesquisa…_

–Sí… No me acabo de creer que tus pataleos lo hayan traído hasta nosotros. Un chico de pelo naranja con un Bankai negro. No hay duda, es el que buscamos, Yammy.

Ulquiorra se dedicó a analizar la situación. Parecía conocer a la mujer y al otro humano. La mujer le miraba con detenimiento, con cierta esperanza. Ilusa.

Ese chico tenía muchísima energía espiritual. Su nivel de poder podía compararse, e incluso superar a Yammy. Nada normal en un humano, pero estaba claro que el hombre no era normal. 

Sería mejor que el propio Ulquiorra acabara con él, sería mucho más rápido. El humano podía tener un poder latente impresionante, pero él seguía siendo más fuerte. Y había algo en su energía que no le encajaba.

– ¡Vaya suerte! ¡Has aparecido sin siquiera tener que buscarte! –la décima espada se lanzó al ataque, a lo loco, sin analizar la fuerza del contrario antes. 

Acabó con un brazo cortado. Se lo merecía, por idiota. No por eso, era menos sorprendente.

_Ese chico ha sido capaz de superar la protección Hierro de Yammy y cortarle el brazo… me dijeron que hacía poco que controlaba su Bankai. Aun así, dudo que represente una amenaza para Lord Aizen._

Yammy se lanzó al contrataque, y el chico se quedó quieto. Esa sensación que había tenido antes, eso tan extraño que había en su energía, se hizo más potente. Y el Arrancar le dio de lleno.

El humano le había dado un primero golpe muy certero, podía seguir dando guerra, pero en cambio, se había detenido de golpe, sin intenciones de seguir luchando. O al menos eso parecía. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio? ¿Tendría que ver con ese poder que sentía viniendo de él?

– ¡Ichigo! –gritó la mujer. Se conocían. Le molestó la familiaridad con la que le llamó.

– ¡No te acerques, Orihime! –no le hizo caso. Salió corriendo directa hacia él. ¿Creía que iba a protegerle en serio? La diferencia de poder entre los dos humanos era abrumadora, ella no podía hacer nada por el chico.

Yammy la apartó de un manotazo, como si de una mosca se tratara. Quedó malherida en el suelo, sangrando por un lado de su rostro. Esos hermosos ojos grises, antes llenos de decisión, ahora estaban cerrados y cubiertos de sangre.

El chico volvió a gritar, pero no se movió. Parecía retorcerse de dolor, clavado en el sitio. Incluso Yammy se había dado cuenta de eso y había empezado a atacarle sin piedad.

_Qué raro… las oscilaciones en la potencia espiritual del chico han aumentado de repente. Esa manera de variar no es normal. Cuando está en sus niveles más bajos, su energía no supera a la de los que son basura… pero cuando aumenta, es mayor que la mía. ¿Qué querrá decir todo esto…?_

– ¡Se acabó, criajo! ¡Te haré pedazos! ¡Desaparece! –ese chico iba a morir. Daba igual su energía espiritual, si ni siquiera sabía cómo usarla. Lo matarían y esto habría acabado.

Otro escudo apareció de la nada, uno más fuerte que el de la humana. Los dos Shinigamis residentes del mundo humano. Y Yammy estaba completamente furioso, demasiado como para pensar con claridad.

Los dos Shinigamis le miraban con una tranquilidad aplastante. Seguramente habían analizado su energía espiritual y podían ver que cualquiera de ellos era perfectamente capaz de acabar con Yammy en su estado actual.

– ¿Cuantos más pensáis estorbarme? Si queréis que os mate… ¡Ningún problema!

Se lanzó al ataque, con su habitual impulsividad y estupidez. Fue la mujer la que consiguió no solo frenar su ataque, sino devolvérselo y dejarlo tumbado en el suelo. Yammy, enfadado, intentó volver a atacarla, pero la mujer volvió a aplastarle de un solo golpe.

Ulquiorra solo le observaba viendo como barrían el suelo con su cara. _Que le sirva de lección._

La Shinigami había ido a ayudar a la humana. Sorprendentemente, seguía viva. Debía tener un mínimo aguante si había sobrevivido a uno de los golpes de Yammy, aunque con terribles consecuencias.

Ulquiorra las observaba atentamente. Otra de sus obligaciones iba a ser pasarle un informe completo a Lord Aizen, así que debía verlo absolutamente todo. Incluso la cara de preocupación de la mujer malherida.

Yammy se levantó de nuevo. Era obvio que solo con unos golpes no iban a derrotarle, hacía falta más, mucho más. Pero sí habían conseguido enfadarle de verdad. Lanzó un cero, directamente dirigido a las dos mujeres.

Parecía que el destino no paraba de intentar matar a la humana. Ya había sobrevivido en dos ocasiones. ¿Lo haría una tercera? Ulquiorra no lo sabía, pero sí pudo ver la ansiedad en el rostro de la Shinigami cuando vió el cero llegando a ellas.

Polvo.

Únicamente se veía polvo.

Pero los ojos de Ulquiorra, que lo veían todo, sabían que eso había sido consecuencia del cero de Yammy al impactar contra la Zampakuto del hombre Shinigami. Había lanzado un golpe de una potencia similar para neutralizarlo.

Él lo vio al instante, pero no fue tan obvio para su compañero, que tuvo que explicárselo el mismo enemigo en cuanto se desvaneció el polvo, como si de un niño se tratara.

Parecía que la humana volvía a estar de suerte. Ella y el chico, pero el chico le daba igual. Ya le había decepcionado. Ulquiorra siguió observando.

Esta vez fue el turno del hombre de atacar, lanzando su ataque directo hacia Yammy.

Ulquiorra ya no podía quedarse solo mirando. Si ese ataque alcanzaba a la Décima Espada, éste saldría malherido, y conseguirían enfadarlo tanto que probablemente liberaría todo su poder. Lord Aizen les había avisado sobre eso.

Si Yammy despertaba como el Espada Zero, destruiría Karakura, y eso no podían permitirlo. Las almas de esa gente estaban reservadas para Lord Aizen y su propósito.

Se interpuso en el ataque del hombre y lo detuvo con una de sus manos, a la que le salieron ampollas debido a las quemaduras. Estaba sangrando, su piel blanca ligeramente ennegrecida, pero él solo había sentido como si le picara un mosquito.

Los Shinigamis le miraron sorprendido, y Yammy con una sonrisa que lo puso de mal humor.

Con la misma mano que había detenido el ataque, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó doblado sobre sí mismo, respirando con dificultad.

–Estúpido. Te has dejado llevar por tus impulsos, Yammy. Son Kisuke Urahara y Yoruichi Shihôin. Con tu nivel “tal cual”, no podrás vencerles. –Ulquiorra de verdad esperaba que entendiera la indirecta, que recordara las órdenes. No quería desvelar una de las mejores sorpresas a sus enemigos.

Observó su mano, todavía ensangrentada, tanto suya como de Yammy. Ese ataque había sido muy potente, estaba tardando más de lo esperado en curarse. Por suerte, no pasaron más de diez segundos que ya volvió a estar bien.

Abrió una Garganta, ya era hora de irse.

–Nos retiramos. –anunció, tanto para él como para los Shinigamis.

– ¿Salís huyendo? –preguntó la mujer de piel oscura.

–Éste es un desafío inesperado. ¿Lucharíais los dos solos mientras intentáis proteger a esas basuras moribundas? Sabéis muy bien cuál sería el resultado. –Ulquiorra se estaba tirando un farol con esto.

Si fuera por él, obviamente que lucharían, con todo su poder. Y seguro acabarían con esos cuatro en menos de dos minutos, dos de ellos ya estaban prácticamente muertos. Pero Lord Aizen les había prohibido hacerlo.

Por la mueca en el rostro de la mujer, vió que dudaba. Había conseguido convencerla, no iban a atacarles y les dejarían irse tranquilos.

Se metieron dentro de la Garganta, y siguió hablando mientras esta se cerraba lentamente. Miró un último momento a la humana, tumbada des del suelo. La Shinigami le había dado algo que hacía que sus heridas empezaran a cerrarse, y ya no parecía al borde de perder la consciencia.

Con unos poderes regenerativos como los suyos, ¿por qué no los usaba en ella misma? Quizá seguía demasiado débil. Lástima, le hubiera gustado verla usándolos una vez más. Esa mujer había conseguido causarle un mínimo interés.

Pero no podía desviarse del tema.

Volvió a dirigirse a los dos excapitanes.

–Hemos cumplido la misión por la que habíamos venido. Informaremos al capitán Aizen que el “pseudo” Shinigami en el que se había fijado… es basura, y no merece la pena que lo matemos.

Dijo esto último mirándole, sus palabras hirientes dirigidas hacia él. Podían parecer un insulto, pero para él no lo eran, era simplemente la realidad que él había observado. Miró al chico de pelo naranja, arrodillado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y con la cabeza agachada. Ni siquiera pareció oírle.

La Garganta se cerró.

 _Patético._


End file.
